


So We Meet At Last (Clexa AU)

by Clexafan_12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexafan_12/pseuds/Clexafan_12
Summary: Clarke moves from her old town on a mission to kill a vampire, CEO of Polis Corp Lexa Woods. Her cover? New student at Trikru University and Personal Assistant at Polis Corp for her target, Lexa Woods. What happens when they get close?   Read to find out.Lexa is CEO of Polis Corporations after her farther retired. At the age of 19 she got turned into a vampire. After a blonde girl walks into her office and introduces herself as her new Personal Assistant, she wants to get to know her. After a couple of days their new found relationship is strong... but is it strong enough to survive one needing to kill the other?I don't own any of the characters or pictures.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work from wattpad with a couple changes... basically adding some good times.

Clarke Griffin-Human- Age 19 -Bestfriends Octavia and Raven - Trikru University Art Major- Lexa's P.A.- Arkadia Secret Agent.

 

Lexa Woods- Vampire- Age 20- Unknown- Polis Corp CEO- Cousin Anya.

 

Octavia Blake- Werewolf- Age 18- Bestfriend Clarke- Trikru University- Girlfriend Raven.

 

Raven Reyes- Human -Age 19- Girlfriend Octavia- Polis Corp Engineer. 

 

Bellamy Blake - Human- Age 25- Sister Octavia- Arkadia Secret Agent- Wife Echo.

 

Echo Blake- Human- Age 23- Husband Bellamy- Arkadia Secret Agent.

 

 

Anya Midnight- Vampire -Age 28- Cousin Lexa - Wife Luna- Unknown. 

 

Luna Midnight- Werewolf/Vampire - Age 27 -Wife Anya- Grounders Restaurant Owner.

 

Lincoln Roth- Werewolf- Age 24- Brother Aiden- Trikru University Teachers Assistant- Bestfriend Bellamy.

 

Aiden Roth - Human- Age 15- Brother Lincoln- Arkadia Trainee- Bestfriend Madi.

 

Madi Pullman- Human- Age 15-  Arkadia Trainee- Bestfriend Aiden.


	2. Welcome to Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke lands in D.C and gets settled in. Next morning she goes to work.

Clarke P.O.V  
Objective: Eliminate Target - Lexa Woods.

 

Age: 20  
Additional Information: Vampire 

● Full Name: Alexandria Woods   
● Woods has no personal information, only has education records. No social media or past relationships. How she became a vampire is unknown yo the agency.

Extreme caution is advised.

From Chancellor Abby Kane.

I close the file and look out the window, I don't look up when I hear Bellamy walk in "Clarke you start university on Monday and Polis called said that you start tomorrow morning at 9 a.m." I look at him and smile "Ok thanks Bell" Echo walks in and hugs him "Babe we're landing soon so take a seat" He nods and kisses her on the cheek. I put my head on the aeroplane window and strap my safety belt on. How am I supposed to eliminate her? I think of all the possibilities, when I take out her photo to examine it "Damn she's hot. Who is that?" I put the photo away "Someone I work for, she is quite hot ain't she?" Echo just nods.   
Once we got to our cabs we said goodbye to eachother and headed off to our separate apartments. I get in the cab and give the driver my address, the agency had given me a whole new place to live, that was right between the university and Polis Corp., and including equipment thats already in my new home for my mission. Once at the apartment block I pay and thank the driver, I go to the lobby and ask for my key, the receptionist gives me my apartment number and key. As soon as I'm in my new place I unpack and get changed into some shorts and a tank top, I look at my fathers watch to see its 8 p.m. I sketch the view from my window, by the time I'm done its 10 p.m. so i decide to go to sleep, as I have to be up early to get ready for my first day at work as Lexa Woods' Personal Assistant. The question is how will this end? Her dead or me working as a vampire servant? I just have to be careful with how I approach this.  
The next morning...  
I wake up to my alarm at 7 a.m. I get dressed and grab my phone and keys on my way out of the apartment. Luckily the agency gave me a car as well so I wouldn't be late. I drive to Polis Corp and once ive found a parking space I go into the building to ask the receptionist where i have to go, she tells me I have to the top floor where Lexa's office is Here goes nothing. I go to the elevator and press the button for the top floor, after a few minutes I'm at the top floor, I walk out into the big office "Hello? Am I in the right place?" I wait no less than 1 minute when theres a woman walking in from the balcony looking at me "Who are you? And what business do we have?" She asks "Ms Woods, I'm Clarke Griffin, Im you're new personal assistant" Her expression softens a bit as does her tone "Ms Griffin, sorry for being so rude usually people come to annoy me, and please call me Lexa" I smile and nod. When all of a sudden I hear Lexa's voice in my head, but she's not talking to me it's as if she's talking to herself "Damn it Lexa you had to be a bitch to your new p.a. great now she probably thinks you're a hard-ass to your employees.Fuck" I look at her funny whilst trying to remember something "Uhm Lexa? I don't think you're a hard-ass but i do wanna know how i just heard you" She looks at me startled "Ms Griffin, would you excuse me for a moment I have to write an e-mail. Would you mind going to get a coffee from across the street? Order whatever you want they'll put on my tab" With that shes gone, I walk out of her office and go to the coffee house to get a drink "Damnit she didn't say what type she wanted" I just carried on walking to the coffee house and ordered two black coffees and for some reason a chicken sandwich. Once I got the order I went back to her office and knocked on her door "Come in, Ms Griffin" I open the door to her at her desk. "I got you a black coffee and a chicken sandwich, is that alright? Oh and you can call me Clarke" She smiles at me "Yes that's perfect actually I remembered once you left that I didnt tell you. So Clarke I was wondering if you could go and get some photocopies from the receptionist for me?" I nod "Yeah sure I'll be back in a bit with them" She nods and I walk out the door, I think "Damn how am I going to do this?" I head out of the office to go do my errand.  
Lexa P.O.V  
After Clarke walked out of my office I heard her voice "Damn how am I going to do this?" Thats strange I wonder what she means. It's weird that she heard me earlier when i was talking to myself in my head but she heard me, now I'm hearing her. I should messege my father Gustus. Gustus Lexa  
Hey dad? I was wondering what does it mean when I can hear another girls thoughts and she mine?  
That could only be one thing Lex, she could be your soulmate   
That's ridiculous soulmates dont exist. I should know i thought Costia was my soulmate but she just bit me and turned me into a vampire for fucks sake.  
Launguage and she lied. This girl can hear your thoughts that means shes your soulmate. It's like me and your mother she knows what I'm thinking all the time. Now get back to work.  
Damn it he might be right. Shit here she comes "Lexa? I got your photocopies" I clear my throat "Yeah come in Clarke" She comes in looking worried "What's wrong Clarke?"She hands me the copies and shakes her head "Nothing just thinking about something" I nod "Ok your desk is through there" I point to a door and she nods "Thank you call me if you anything" I nod and get back to work.  
It's almost 5 p.m. so one hour till close "Clarke could you come here please?" She walks in "Yes Lexa?" "Are you busy after work?" She shakes her head "No, why need me to stay late?" "No, just wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner, so we could get to know eachother a bit better?" I look down at my laptop as to not convey my nervousness "Sure, I would like that" I nod "Ok I'll just pack up and we can go if you want?" She nods and goes to her office. Once im all packed up I go to her office and knock "Clarke you ready to go?" She comes out of the bathroom "Yeah, Im ready. Quick question where are we going?" I think quickly "To a restaurant called grounders my cousin's wife owns it. Is that Ok?" She nods "Yeah it's sounds lovely" I smile and lead her to the exit. Once at the main entrance i open the door for her, she smiles at me "Shall we take my car?" I ask "Yeah if you dont mind im not too familiar with this city yet" I nod "How about I take you on a tour of the city tomorrow?" She smiles and nods "Yeah, but don't we have to work?" I laugh "I own the company I can take you out for a tour tomorrow dont worry" I wink at her as she blushes. I open my passenger car door "Here you go" "Thank you Lexa" I walk around and get in "If Luna or my cousin Anya ask anything I'll handle them" I laugh "Im sure theyre fine. It's not as if they'll bite now is it?" She asks and I look away "With them its 50/50" I laugh even though it's a possibility.


End file.
